For customers of businesses entities, such as Internet-based auction facilities, banks, and other financial institutions, when receiving any communication from the business, verification of the identity of the business is particularly important for enhancing customer trust in the business. Some financial institutions have started using images for identity authentication. These institutions, typically, first ask each of their customer to select an image from a group of images presented to them via their web site. Then any time a user logs into their system to initiate a transaction, the system presents the selected image to identify the institute to the user, so that the user is confident an spoof website is not involved.
Therefore, it will be advantageous to provide user of various business entities with the opportunity to verify the identity of specific business entities from which they receive a call, text message or email. In particular, the users' confidence may be further augmented if they are ask to provide the authentication tool, e.g. audio data to uniquely identify and validate the business that is trying to communicate with them. For example, PAYPAL (a subsidiary of EBAY Inc., of San Jose, Calif.) now provides the users with a service which allows the user to transfer money using mobile phone. It will be particularly advantageous to provide the users of PAPAL, for example, a method to identify PAYPAL, using a customized audio data (e.g., a sound waves), when receiving a phone call from the company.